Gray
by specs-88
Summary: Clark and Lana reflect on their relationship. Lana pays a visit to the loft. Clana


Gray-C/L: Post-Vortex By: Alyssa  
Part 1-Clark POV  
  
When I first saw her, I knew she was something special. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She was all I wanted. But she was all I couldn't have.  
  
That night in my loft, I wanted to kiss her. I knew she wanted to be kissed. But I couldn't. I couldn't do that to Whitney.  
  
But then, when she kissed me, I had to succumb. She was so beautiful. But a thought hit me and I pulled away: It wasn't her. It was a stranger in her body. The stranger was influenced by something powerful.  
  
That was when it started to get better.  
  
She had quit cheerleading, and we were friends! She was so pure, so lovely. And I know she loves me too, I just know it. She can really tell me now. A white light filled my soul when I realized.  
  
But then I asked Chloe to the formal. I love her, but I love Lana. They are so different, beautiful and passionate in their own ways. But something just draws me to Lana.and Chloe and.yeah.  
  
Let's just say there are gray areas.  
  
Part 2  
  
Lana climbed the steps up to Clark's loft like she had so many times before. She saw him reading some magazine and he was beautiful.  
  
She knocked on the wall and Clark started. He dropped the magazine. He smiled and stood up. "Lana!" He bent over to retrieve the reading material.  
  
Whew. Lana sighed. I should borrow his Buns-of-Steel tape sometime! "Hey Clark!"  
  
"How are you?" Clark stood up straight and slapped the magazine against his hand.  
  
Lana pushed away the naughty thoughts forming in her mind. "I'm fine, you?"  
  
"Great!" He smiled, and her heart fluttered. She sighed, and his breath caught. "To what do I owe this excellent visit?" He mock-bowed.  
  
She giggled and mock-curtsied. "Royal business."  
  
"What's that?" Clark turned serious.  
  
"Actually," Lana twisted her hands nervously. "Whitney e-mailed, he's coming to visit."  
  
Clark looked past Lana and put his hands in his pockets. "That's good."  
  
"I'm just afraid he won't be Whitney I knew," Lana's dark brow creased in sorrow and anxiety.  
  
Clark walked over and put his arm around her. "Aw, it's okay. I'm sure the same as he used to be.maybe a little neater, but."  
  
Lana laughed and turned her face up to Clark's. "Thanks Clark," She giggled. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Clark asked.  
  
"Make me feel better when I'm down?" Lana smiled shyly.  
  
"I-uh, I don't know." He blushed and looked away.  
  
"You're always around when I need you." Lana smiled.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, really," Clark snapped the broken rubber on the sole of his work boot with the toe of the other.  
  
"No, it's definitely.something." Lana breathed. "There's just one thing that puzzles me.well more than one.but, how did you really find me in that tornado."  
  
Clark's shoulder's drooped and he looked up. He smiled and shrugged. "I told you already. You were lying in the field when I found you." He seemed to say it more to himself, like he was trying to convince himself that was the truth.  
  
Lana turned back up to Clark. They stared into each other's eyes and leaned closer until their lips were almost touching. Lana stood on her tiptoes to reach him.  
  
But she leaned a little too far and fell forward into Clark's arms. The spell was broken. Lana sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "Is that really what happened?"  
  
"Yeah.I-it was." Clark stuttered. "It was."  
  
Lana studied Clark's face carefully. "Clark," She said after a little while. "Why are you lying to me?"  
  
Clark looked taken aback. "I-I'm not!" And it hurt his heart more than anything.  
  
Lana's lovely face twisted in anger. "Clark, I've got to go, come find me when you want to tell the truth!" Lana clamored down the stairs and walked all the way home.  
  
Part 3-Lana POV  
  
Why can't Clark just tell me what really happened? He makes me so angry sometimes.I just want him to be honest with me! And I can't believe I leaned in for that kiss! I was too bold!  
  
I guess I've had feelings for Clark since the night before Homecoming, when we "talked" to my dead parents. I guess I just hid behind Whitney and stuffed the feelings down until Whitney left. But now that he's gone I feel guilty going to Clark. There are just no good options that make everybody happy.  
  
And how do I know if this Clark thing would even work out. I don't think we communicate well at all, for obvious reasons. Why won't he take credit for the good he did by saving me? In a relationship, you can't have secrets.  
  
Besides, what is he afraid of?  
Fin 


End file.
